Animal Instincts
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: (Rewritten) When all the bots are turned into animals, they find themselves trying to cope in different situations. So what becomes of the now furry autobots and decepticons? R/R


Swindle ran across the hills as fast as his now short legs would carry him, tail ducked beneath him. He didn't know exactly how or why he was organic, but that didn't matter as of now. All that mattered was that he survived the night. As the ground next to him shattered, he changed course quickly and dashed into the woods. He slowed to a stop and took the time to look over himself. He had sleek, shiny orange fur, a bushy tail with a white tip, and a slim body frame. He was a fox, an organic earth creature constantly portrayed as a sly, cunning creature. How ironic he would become such a creature. His now pointed ears perked up as he heard a dog crashing through the woods after him. He took off with a yelp and didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Megatron woke up, yawned widely, and shook his head to clear away fog. He looked around and was instantly filled with curiosity. Why was he in the middle of the woods? And why was everything so considerably large? Suddenly filled with dread, he looked down at his body and almost gagged. He had sleek, silver fur with flecks of black. He had claws that retracted back into his rather large paws. He had tall pointed ears with little tufts of long fur on them. He had a short stubby tail. His underside was snow white. He was an organic cat, a lynx. He growled.<br>"Lugnut? Blitzwing? Frag, even Starscream!?" He yelled at the forest. Nothing. No response. He was alone. And weak. And small. A cold breeze ruffled his fur and he shivered. He swiped at a tree, only to have it fly back and smack him in the face. He spun around an pounced an unsuspecting mouse. As its life drained away, he wondered how long he'd be in this shape.

* * *

><p>Icy woke up and almost instantly realized something was off. For one thing, he didn't feel Random and Hothead complaining about waking up. Another thing, there were humans walking around outside the small containment cell he was in. But the humans were huge, like really tall. He looked down at himself and yelped. He was a slim, lanky canine. He had varying shades of tan, dark brown, and blacks. He had a brown bushy tail, and a brown 'saddle' on his back. He was an organic breed of dog known as a German Shepard. He was worried though. Where were Hothead and Random? He decided to call their names, getting a mumbled response from Random, and Hothead started attacking his cell. Random was directly across from him. He was black with brown eyebrows, the bottom of his muzzle was brown, brown paws, and the insides of his legs were brown, and he had a docked tail. A breed of canine known as a German Rottweiler. Hothead was a buckskin colored canine with a seemingly sad face, but was currently extremely angry. He was incredibly large, with a long skinny tail and cropped ears. He was a breed of canine known as the German Mastiff. As Hothead tore at the cage angrily, a guard walked by.<br>"If you don't stop tearing at that cage, no one's gonna adopt you. And you know what happens to dogs who don't get adopted..." He made a slicing motion over his neck, and Hothead let up with a gulp. The three dogs each shared looks, really wanting to escape soon.

* * *

><p>Lugnut shook his huge black head. Black horn protrusions swayed dangerously towards the group of stray dogs. The large black Holstein bull mooed, and he charged. His reared and his front hooves crashed down on one dogs back, not braking it, but causing it to run off. He bucked and kicked at the dogs and snorted.<br>"How dare you tread on Lugnut's, servant of the mighty and powerful Megatron's, land! Perish!" He said as he stomped around. He looked over himself and snorted. Why was he organic? That didn't matter as he charged at an unsuspecting human entering the field.

* * *

><p>Scrapper yawned widely and stood up, looking around for Mixmaster. His eyes settled on a fairly large, wrinkled Shar Pe. The dog woke up and looked at him.<br>"Eh...Mix?" Scrapper asked nervously, not really sure.  
>"Scrapper!?" The dog yelped, eyes widening.<br>"You're a dog!" Scrapper exclaimed.  
>"So are you!" Mixmaster said in the same tone. Scrapper was a blue Great Dane( not actually blue, like a Russian blue cat. That type of blue) and doubled in size compared to Mixmaster. As they finally observed their surroundings, they realized they were in an old junk yard. This was going to be a long day.<p>

* * *

><p>Starscream hissed as he was back up against the back of an alley by a group of stray dogs. His ruddy red fur was soaked in dog saliva and clung to his body. He had numerous scrapes and bite marks that leaked an iron scented crimson. Blood. He lashed out with razor sharp claws, and smirked when blood welled on the alpha dog's nose. Suddenly, the dogs were caught by a group of humans. He was filled with relief, but then the humans picked him up as well.<br>"Man, today has been crazy for animals, ain't it?" One man said.  
>"Yeah. All kindsa stuff goin on" the other man said with an accent. He blocked it out, simply spitting at them and trying to escape. As the humans crammed him into one of the little containment units in the back of their van, he was overwhelmed with the sounds of other animals begging to be let free. He hissed as the men closed the van doors. It was going to be a long night.<p>

* * *

><p>Prowl was sitting in a hunter's crouch, bird in sight, he waggled his haunches as he was about to pounce. Then, the bird suddenly flew off with a squawk. A golden colored whippet suddenly ran up to him at break neck speed.<p>

''Prowl! That is you right? Of course it's you, who else would it be? What happened? Why are we animals!?'' Bumblebee's vocabulary seemed to have sped up to a pace that almost matched Blurr's. Prowl shuddered to think of how fast _Blurr_ talked now. Prowl was an average tom cat. He was solid black, but his paws, the tips of his ears and tail, and the space under his ice blue eyes were a golden color. His belly fur was also golden. Bumblebee was what appeared to be a purebred Whippet, obviously a yellow gold color, but the tips of his ears and tail were black, as well as his belly fur and a patch around his eye. His tail was wagging about thirty beats a second.

Prowl relaxed out of his stance and stood up, looking at the bot-turned-dog.

''Yes, Bumblebee. It's me. I don't know why we're animals. It is very...fascinating though.''

''I'm hungry, I want food, my train of thought is weird now, I don't care about racing at all, chicken, bacon, beef, fire hydrant- SQUIRREL!'' Bumblebee was a train wreck of motion as he moved all about. Prowl sighed. This odd transformation had finally fried the last of Bumblebee's circuits it seemed.

* * *

><p>Blurr was running as fast as he could, which was remarkably fast. He had to get away from the large black husky that was chasing him. Blurr was a light gray greyhound. He was a shade of gray that made him look blue, but he had black on him. He had a strip of black fur going down his neck from the top of his head, probably to resembled his old antennae( I honestly don't know what it is). He had black paws, and black spots all over his body. The very tips of his back toes were white, and he had two white patches on his shoulders. As he ran, he confused many of the humans. Shockwave simply scared them. Shockwave was the huge husky chasing him. Shockwave was determined to kill him this time. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he ran smack dab into the hands of animal control. So did Shockwave. As the were thrown into the back of the van, they heard a screechy voice telling everyone to shut up. Shockwave sighed.<p>

''Hello Starscream''

* * *

><p>Optimus padded around through town, getting a few frightful looks and a few curious glances. He'd been turned into a solid white wolfdog. He was a cross between a wolf and a husky it seems. As he padded through town, he suddenly broke into a run, feeling free for the first time in cycles.<p>

* * *

><p>Ratchet relaxed as the girl scratched behind his ears. She'd found him on the streets, and had brought him to her house. Ratchet was an old Saint Bernard.<p>

''Maybe tommorow we can go to the shelter and get you some new friends'' the girl said. He nodded, but wasn't really listening as he slipped into sleep. He had only one thought. Where were the others, and what happened to them?

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it, a rewritten version of a story I never continued!<strong>_


End file.
